


Newbie

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being the new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wired_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wired_lizard).



Axel finds the new kid digging through the fridge in the kitchen, looking hangdog.

"You lost something in there?"

"Oh!" IX straightens up so fast he bangs his head on the freezer. "Is this your stuff?"

"Yep. All of it." …If by all of it you meant 'the box of hot wings that's been sitting in the back for a month, gaining sentience and starting to smell like Vexen's lab.'

New Kid eyes him in a way that can only be described as 'bitch, please.'

Axel frowns at him. "You do realize you're giving attitude to your immediate superior, right?"

New Kid looks down, like he expects Axel to hit him. Like hitting's the worst Axel could do. Axel mentally renames him 'fresh meat.'

"If you're my immediate superior," he says, "that means you're the lowest-ranked guy here, next to me."

And doesn't Axel know it. Months of being subjected to everyone's orders; to being poked and prodded, as the scientists try to figure out why an 'accidental' Nobody like him had occurred at all. And worst, watching Saix avoid the same treatment by playing Superior's Pet. "If I'm low-ranked," he says, "I'm still in a position to give you orders. Got that memorized?"

IX shrugs. "I'm ok with that."

Axel grins when he actually wants to facepalm. Saying something like that is practically the same as getting down on your knees and offering to suck dick. Not like Axel would turn him down, if he offered.

"I'm Demyx," the new kid offers. "At least that's what the Superior called me, and I figure, he's the guy in charge, so I might as well go with the flow, right?"

"Nah. Xemnas is an easygoing guy, so anything goes," Axel says with a total straight face. "I think I'll call you 'Bob.'"

Demyx shrugs and goes back to looking through the fridge. It soon becomes clear that he's in there trying to kill time, rather than find food.

"What are you still doing here?" Axel asks, after five minutes.

"Actually," Demyx looks sheepish, hand behind his head, "I'm kind of lost. All the stairs look the same, and I swear there's a suit of armor that's been moving around on its own, just to confuse me."

"So why don't you just portal over to your quarters? You've been assigned rooms and stuff, right?" Axel says, with a tone of 'duh.'

Demyx shakes his head. "What's… I mean yeah, I have a room, but what's portalling?"

Axel can feel his eyes narrowing. "Didn't anybody tell you? Or did you just not pay attention?"

"I paid attention!" Demyx pauses to think. "I'm pretty sure Vexen was supposed to show me. He was the one who figured out what my powers were. But he mostly did that by hurling spells at me, to see what hurt the most, and I don't like having electric current run through my body – would you, if you were me?"

So he's a water user. Axel files the information for later.

"So yeah," Demyx says. "So I, uh, distracted him, instead."

The placement of that 'uh' makes Axel think he didn't just yell 'look, tree!' and hightail it out of there. "Please tell me you didn't just sex up Mr. Icicle Dick."

Demyx's mouth quirks up, kind of awkwardly. "I didn't? Ok, I'm lying."

Axel cringes exaggeratedly. "You're officially off my list until we get you sanitized." And now this kid's going to be running loose, not knowing stuff he really, really should, and that means Axel's going to get stuck babysitting him on a mission and getting himself killed. "Look, portalling's easy. Any moron could do it."

Demyx looks at him hopefully.

Axel lowers his eyelids, almost coy. "Just look in your heart, heh. Or where your heart should be. Same place you go when you pull your powers, or your weapon." (For Axel knows, Demyx hasn't been taught to access his weapon yet, either, but that's step two.)

When he looks over, Demyx's eyes are closed in concentration. "I think I've got it," he says. Behind him, darkness yawns, licking at the counters.

Axel catches Demyx's wrist before he goes through. "Whoa, there. First, you gotta be thinking where you want to head to. Otherwise, you'll just wind up wandering in the darkness till Xemnas realizes you're missing and comes looking for you." Demyx blanches and nods.

"Here," and Axel is the one directing the portal. His ears pop and the Heartless chitter subliminally somewhere in the background. Keep chittering, Axel thinks. Neither of us has what you want. They emerge smoothly, in familiar surroundings.

"That's not my room," Demyx says, shoulders setting.

"Nope, it's mine." Axel sweeps a hand through the air. "Like it?" Well, it's not like he knew where Demyx's quarters were, or what they looked like.

Demyx eyes him. "Is this a come-on? I thought you said I was off your list."

Axel shrugs, flashing a hint of teeth. "Could be." Let's see what the new kid does with it.

What Demyx does with it is pull back for a moment, then nod slightly and close the distance again, kissing him. It's pretty thorough, and would be damn good, if Axel cared one way or the other about kisses.

"Are you just doing this to distract me, too?" he asks when they pull apart.

Demyx looks him in the eye. Shakes his head. "You think that's the only reason I do this? To keep from getting hurt?"

"Hell if I know," Axel says.

"Well, I don't."

"Good enough." Axel bites at his throat and listens to him gasp, sliding down the zipper of Demyx's coat. Maybe this guy will last more than two days in the Org. Longer than Axel would have given him credit for when they first met, at any rate. "Now," he says. "Let's see if we can get you warmed up."


End file.
